The truth I feared was left to be told
by Evelynyamine
Summary: Semi AU- Humanity has been confined to a series of walls to protect them from the outside post apocalyptic world. The planet has been ravaged by the third world war and soldiers leave to go look for signs of life and resources. While out on an expedition, a new species is discovered, and they're called Titans, but what does this have to do with Eren, and the wall breach? Rieren.
1. Chapter 1

The dark haze that settled over the walls looked forbearing, and the wind blowing through the barracks sounded like a faint whisper of warning, telling me that something would happen.

But what?

I rolled over in my bed and sighed softly. The training for becoming a soldier was relentless, and I was beyond tired but I couldn't sleep. the days events kept replaying in my head, and the horrors of what actually laid outside the walls that held use here like caged animals. Hundreds of years ago, humanity was prosperous, and spread out far and wide all over this desolate planet. Hundreds of years ago, there were blue skies, and tress. Hundreds of years ago, there weren't acid rains, and this planet was a beautiful blue.

Now it's dark. Ravaged by the third world war.

The walls keep us safe from the radiation that blows across the whole planet, and what ever else might be out there. They tell us during our training that it's ugly out there in the rest of the world, but I don't see how it could get much worse than sitting behind horseface the entire class.

My name is Eren Jaeger. I'm fifteen years old and a trainee at the military camp. Many parents don't want their kids joining the army. They know that they probably won't make it out alive. But I haven't got parents to tell me otherwise.

My mother was killed in the Maria-Shiganshima wall breach five years ago, and my father has been missing since then.

* * *

"Eren. Eren. Wake up!" someone shouted while shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly to see my best friend, Armin standing above me. "Are you trying to be late today? we get to learn how to surveillance gear today!" I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. Armin had always been fascinated by the way that the gear managed to keep out radiation that flowed through the air outside the walls, yet still be light and flexible. I stretched and looked out the window. The sky was a light shade of grey, and the sun shone weakly through the overbearing haze that covered the whole earth.

"I'm gonna go wash up and then meet you at the mess hall." I said to Armin "and make sure that Mikasa knows too."

Armin nodded "try not to take too long, okay?" I nodded and began to walk to the bathrooms. When I opened the door, it was pretty empty so I walked over to one of the sinks and splashed some cold water on my face. When I looked back up to see my refection in the mirror, my eyes hand changed from their normal turquoise color to a faintly glowing gold. There were dark circles around my eyes and they trailed down in lines to my jaw line.

"Holy shit!" I shouted and backed away from the sink. I fell down onto the tile floor and looked up to see the person I last wanted to.

Jean.

"What's the matter? Scared of your own reflection?" Jean said while snickering. I got up and looked at my face in the mirror and it looked like nothing had happened. I gripped the sink tightly;

"shut the fuck up." I snapped back at Jean. I saw him smile even wider in the mirror.

"coming from the one who screamed like a little girl at a fucking mirror." My grip on the sink tightened even further and I glared at him.

"Piss off, horseface." I said. Jean took a step foreword but was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"calm down, Jean." a calm voice said. Marco took a step forward and smiled at me. "let's go." he said and pulled Jean out of the bathroom. I let go of the sink, not realizing that I was holding it so tightly and then I noticed that there were cracks where my hands had once been, and white plastic on my hands. I took at deep breath and washed my hands and brushed my teeth.

What the hell was going on with me?


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the mess hall, trying to look as happy as I could, but what ever the hell just happened scared the shit out of me.

"Eren!" A female voice called, I looked to the left and saw Mikasa standing up and becoming me to come over to the table that she was sitting at. Next to her was Armin, who was eating a piece of toast. I walked over and sat down.

"Here." Mikasa said while passing me a plate. It was the daily ration of one piece of toast, some sort of fruit or vegetable that was so processed that I couldn't tell what it is, some form of processed meat, or an egg if we were lucky and a dairy shake that tasted like paper.

yum. I stared at my plate for a few seconds before Mikasa asked

"what's wrong? You normally eat your food right away. Are you feeling alright?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine Mikasa, really." I said while putting my hand on her shoulder. I stared back at my plate and began to put some of the processed food into my mouth. I think the fruit was strawberry, but I've never had a real strawberry before, so I wouldn't really know.

"do any of you guys know what an 'ocean' is?" Armin asked. We all shook our heads. Knowing Armin, it was some thing that existed before the third world was that caught his eye.

"Well... it's like a giant body of water, only they're huge! Ocean's once covered up seventy five percent of our planet!" Everyone's eyes got a little bigger, because we all longed to see something that big, or anything outside these walls that kept us caged like stupid animals.

"How much of the planet do they cover now?" Sasha asked from across the table. Armin shrugged

"No one knows. It's been years since humanity last saw an ocean. The walls were built far inland, because the war made a lot of the waters radioactive, and they would wash up onto the land."

"Do you think our gear could handle that?" I asked, hoping I could get to see something like that.

"Of course not. The terrain is too difficult, plus severe weather patterns that are unpredictable occur all the time." Said a new voice. I turned around to see Annie standing about a foot behind Armin. She had that usual look on her face that said "I don't give a fuck".

"Good morning, Annie." Armin said while smiling. She rolled her eyes and continued to speak.

"We're due out in the yard in five minutes." I quickly ate the rest of my breakfast and slid my plate down to the end of the table for clean up.

"let's go, Eren." Mikasa said. Everyone at our table stood up and we began to file into a single line through the halls on our way to the courtyard.


End file.
